Auld Lang Syne
by Calimera
Summary: Alors que le Père Blaise tente d'instaurer la fête de Noël à Kaamelott, Perceval se lance avec Bohort dans une quête inattendue et secrète de tous, même du roi Arthur : retrouver Anton, le père adoptif d'Arthur, pour leur permettre de se retrouver après des années de séparation...


**Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël, que j'organise. Je la dédicace à ma très chère pingou, qui a eu vent de ce projet sans savoir qu'il serait écrit pour elle, et en suivant des thèmes proposés dans sa fiche, en l'occurrence : un peu d'hiver, de cadeau de noël, de célébration de noël et de réunion de famille !**

 **Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dédier également cette histoire à ambrena, qui m'a déjà illuminé par ses histoires sur Arthur et Perceval, mais aussi Arthur et Anton.**

 **Il s'avère que la fête de Noël n'a été rendue obligatoire qu'en 506, et devenue jour férié en 529, et enfin les premières messes de minuit au Ve siècle. Elle s'appelait d'ailleurs Dies Natalis, autrement dit le jour de la Nativité.**

 **La fête de Noël finit par se répandre entre le Ve et le VIIe siècle en Angleterre. Autant dire qu'une histoire de Noël dans l'univers Kaamelott tombe un peu à l'eau. Seulement voilà, j'avais quand même envie de faire une histoire de Noël, et je n'ai que ces excuses à utiliser : le Père Blaise a été en avance sur son temps, et la série a son lot d'anachronismes et de petites incohérences historiques, donc je me permets d'en faire de même :p D'ailleurs, à titre d'anecdote, la fête de Noël a été mentionnée par Chrétien de Troyes dans Perceval ou la Quête du Graal, donc noël et légendes arthuriennes ne sont pas forcément étrangères ~**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

 _ _Should auld acquaintance be forgotten,__

 _ _And never brought to mind?__

 _ _Should auld acquaintance be forgotten,__

 _ _And days o' lang syne.__

 _ ** _Auld Lang Syne_**_ **(** _ ** _Times Gone By_**_ **)**

* * *

– La fête de quoi ? demanda le roi Arthur depuis sa chaise à la Table Ronde.

– La fête de __Noël__ , plus exactement la Nativité, où l'on célèbre la naissance de Jésus Christ, explicita le Père Blaise.

– Rhô, vous allez pas encore nous emmerder avec ces conneries ? Ça suffit les fêtes où on doit célébrer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas, grogna Léodagan. D'abord Alexandre le Machin, puis maintenant votre Christ ? Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois, la tante du mari de la cousine de Bohort ?

Perceval se dit que le problème de Léodagan n'était pas forcément le fait de fêter des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, parce que le plus souvent il y avait de la nourriture – __beaucoup__ de nourriture – et de la pinade, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus à avoir se déguiser, comme la fois où ils avaient fêté Saint Nicolas et que Léodagan avait du se déguiser pour distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants.

Ça avait été une image assez perturbante, il fallait se l'avouer.

– Je vous prierai de laisser ma famille en dehors de ces discussions, Seigneur Léodagan, objecta faiblement Bohort qui surveillait prudemment Léodagan, qui s'attendait à le voir se mettre en rogne.

– C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas totalement tord, fit Calogrenant depuis son siège, c'est quoi l'intérêt de fêter des types qu'on ne connaît pas ?

– Pour votre information, répondit froidement le Père Blaise, Jésus Christ n'est pas un pignouf de passage ni quelqu'un que personne ne connaît, mais notre dieu à tous.

Perceval leva les yeux vers le Père Blaise, surpris. Soit il avait loupé quelque chose, soit le Père Blaise se mélangeait dans ses histoires !

– Ah bon ? J'comprends pas. Je croyais que Dieu n'avait pas de nom, même que c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Dieu, il s'étonna.

– Puis, vous nous aviez pas dit il y a même pas deux jours que Jésus était le fils de Dieu, et aujourd'hui vous nous dîtes que c'est aussi un dieu ? renchérit Calogrenant.

Perceval hocha de la tête. Il était peut-être pas le plus intelligent de tous les chevaliers, mais il se rappelait quand même que le Père Blaise leur avait raconté qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Dieu. Et voilà que maintenant qu'il y avait un dieu qui s'appelait Jésus sauf que c'était aussi un fils de Dieu ?

D'autres chevaliers à la Table Ronde avaient l'air d'accord avec lui, ce qui le rassura. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'y comprenait rien. Intérieurement, Perceval ronchonna. C'est qu'ils allaient pas s'en sortir avec toutes ces histoires bizarres si le Père Blaise compliquait tout !

– Mais, je ne comprends pas, ajouta à son tour Gauvain, ne vous n'aviez pas dit que votre dieu était unique ?

– Premièrement, c'est notre Dieu à tous et il est unique, tenta d'expliquer le Père Blaise avec un mélange de patience et d'exaspération. Deuxièmement, Jésus Christ n'est pas un dieu, il est fils de Dieu mais il est aussi Dieu lui-même. Dieu se décline également dans le Fils et le Saint Esprit.

Un silence de mort lui répondit, le Père Blaise voyait des regards confus ou d'incompréhension s'échanger ou dirigés vers lui. Perceval n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi, c'était incompréhensible le charabia du Père Blaise. Avec ces histoires de différents dieux, on avait du mal à s'y retrouver !

– Oui enfin, c'est un peu compliqué au début mais on finit par s'y faire au bout d'un moment, se justifia le Père Blaise, s'excusant presque.

– N'empêche, ça m'a l'air plus compliqué votre truc de religion que le système des directions, commenta Perceval, et pourtant en fonction de l'orientation, y'a tout qui change !

– Oui enfin, on est pas ici pour discuter de religion ou de théologie, coupa Arthur qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête, mais bien d'aborder le sujet de la fête de Noël. Père Blaise, reprenez !

Le Père Blaise s'exécuta et reprit ses papiers amassés sur son pupitre.

– Comme je le disais, la fête de Noël célèbre la naissance de Jésus Christ, né dans une bergerie, de la Vierge Marie et de –

– Non c'est bon, on connaît ça, pas besoin d'aller dans les détails, coupa Arthur qui n'avait franchement pas l'air envie de voir le Père Blaise se lancer dans une longue histoire où il serait questionné toutes les deux minutes. Elle a lieu quand, cette fête ?

– Tous les 25 décembre, et ce pendant quelques jours, Sire.

– __Tous les 25 décembre…__ mais, attendez une minute, c'est pas aussi la date des Saturnales où on fête le solstice d'hiver et le dieu Saturne ? l'interrompit Arthur. Ce genre de festivités qui ont été désapprouvées maintes fois par vos supérieurs ?

– … C'est une pure coïncidence Sire, rien de plus, répondit le Père Blaise.

Perceval trouvait plutôt qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un pris la main dans le sac, comme lorsque la bonniche les avait surpris, lui et Karadoc, en pleine nuit en train de fouiller dans le garde-manger.

Arthur aussi n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il poursuivit :

– … Je vois. Et ça consiste en quoi, exactement ?

– Grosso modo, c'est l'occasion à tous se se réunir, d'assister à des messes de minuit, décorer les arbres et les demeures, faire preuve de générosité et de charité envers son semblable, en par un échange de cadeaux ou de bénédiction, et de célébrer autour d'un repas – commença à lister le Père Blaise.

Perceval ne savait plus trop ce que ça voulait dire, charité et générosité, mais l'idée de décorer et d'avoir des grands repas avait l'air intéressant ! Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient décorer et avec quoi. La dernière fois, pour fêter le solstice d'été, lui et Karadoc avaient rapporté des fruits pour décorer le château. Manque de bol, ils étaient tout pourris et ça avait ramené plein d'insectes à Kaamelott. Le roi Arthur n'avait pas été très content. Du tout.

Seulement, il y avait un truc qui le gênait, et qui n'avait pas non plus l'air de plaire aux autres :

– Oh non, vous allez pas encore nous faire chier avec ces conneries de messes ! protesta Léogadan dans son coin

– Parce qu'on doit aussi y aller la nuit maintenant ? Mon oncle c'est impensable ! se plaignit Gauvain.

– M'en fous, j'irais pas et si on m'force, je vais me rendre malade, renchérit son voisin, Yvain.

– Je sais pas, intervint Karadoc, je pense pas qu'il y ait que des mauvais trucs dans cette fête. Organiser des grands repas, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! On pourrait organiser quelque chose de spécial, avec des boissons chaudes et des pâtisseries, comme l'hiver approche !

On pouvait faire confiance à Karadoc pour voir le positif ! Niveau cuisine surtout, il ne manquait pas de bonnes idées ! Sa dernière idée en date, c'était une grande galette de fromage fondu, avec parfois un peu de charcuterie. Personne ne voyait encore le génie de cette invention, mais un jour, lui avait dit Karadoc, cette recette allait percer !

– Oui, enfin…, commença à objecter le Père Blaise. Il faut que vous sachiez que la célébration de la Nativité est précédée d'un jeûne d'un mois.

C'était une terrible erreur.

– Vous n'allez pas oser nous faire ça ? demanda Karadoc, soudainement horrifié. Un mois à jeûner, on ne va pas survivre ! C'est un coup à me déclencher une crise d' _ _hypocicémie__ ! Assassins ! Affameurs !

– C'est vrai qu'un jeûne d'un mois… Je doute que cette proposition soit facilement acceptée, intervint timidement Bohort.

– Ça pour sûr, c'est à coup à le retrouver enfermé dans les cuisines, sans pouvoir y entrer, répliqua Léodagan en désignant Karadoc.

– N'empêche que manger et organiser un repas, c'est toujours mieux que d'construire des bûchés et des catapultes, répliqua Perceval, toujours prêt à défendre son compagnon.

– Non mais dîtes donc vous, je vous ai demandé le temps qu'il fait ? répliqua Léodagan, qui leva un poing menaçant en direction de Perceval.

Léodagan n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, cependant.

– ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIIT !

Tous les chevaliers, et le Père Blaise, se tournèrent en direction du cri. Le roi Arthur s'était levé de sa chaise et les regardait tous d'un œil mauvais. Ça rappelait à Perceval des mauvais souvenirs des nombreuses fois où lui et Karadoc, ou parfois lui tout seul, avaient eu à faire à la colère royale. Ça lui en donnait presque des frissons. Brrrr.

Arthur soupira un bon coup, la tête baissée, puis les regarda à nouveau.

– Vous allez me faire le plaisir de décamper. Maintenant.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec calme, mais avec un ton qui disait « Vous feriez mieux d'obéir, sinon ça va __très mal__ se passer ».

Les chevaliers, ainsi que le Père Blaise, ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent très rapidement la Table Ronde.

* * *

La pause déjeuner arrivant empêcha les chevaliers de se sauter à la gorge ou de dégainer poings et épées, sitôt sortis de la Table Ronde, et au roi Arthur d'hurler à nouveau. De toute façon, outre quelques chevaliers, tout ce que les gens étaient intéressés de faire, c'était de se battre ou de bouffer. Pour Karadoc, rien ne valait un bon repas pour se calmer ou se rabibocher, et il avait l'habitude de dire que si les souverains conviaient plutôt leurs ennemis à un repas plutôt qu'à leur déclarer la guerre, beaucoup de conflits seraient réglés et plus rapidement. Perceval ne pouvait pas lui donner tord, il n'aimait pas trop se battre et c'était beaucoup plus sympa d'organiser un repas qu'un combat.

Le menu du repas était ragoût d'agneau et d'épinard, sur le coup Perceval n'était pas très emballé. Il détestait les épinards, et les moutons c'étaient rien que des sales bêtes qui passaient leur temps à brouter et à mordre. C'est pourquoi il était bien content, et surpris au vu de sa très récente colère, lorsque le roi Arthur l'invita à sa table. Pas besoin de se taper l'immonde ragoût et il déjeunerait en compagnie d'Arthur ! Perceval était gagnant à tous les coups !

Le repas servit à la table du roi avait l'air plus appétissant, et il n'y avait pas de tarte confectionnée par Dame Séli ! Si la Reine de Carmélide avait plutôt l'habitude de cuisiner des desserts pour sa famille et le roi, elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de ramener quelques tartes lors du repas des autres chevaliers et ce n'était pas un souvenir mémorable pour Perceval, surtout ses dents.

Heureusement, les desserts présents à la table royale avaient l'air plus comestibles, et même alléchants. Si Karadoc avait été présent, il en aurait salivé. Perceval se servit allégrement tout en discutant avec énergie. Arthur avait l'air plus calme, et plus enclin à bavarder une fois les repas déposés sur la table, ainsi Perceval savait qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte.

– Franchement, ça a l'air pas mal cette fête que nous a parlé le Père Blaise ! Mais pour le coup, j'crois pas que beaucoup vont adhérer au jeûne. Un mois sans rien manger ? Les gens vont piquer une crise !

– Surtout votre ami Karadoc, fit remarquer Arthur avec un air légèrement moqueur.

Perceval s'esclaffa, imaginant déjà la scène.

– Ouais, surtout Karadoc. Il ferait une crise d'hyporicénie, et il irait s'enfermer dans les cuisines en menaçant ceux qui voudraient entrer !

– Une crise d' _ _hypoglycémie__ , corrigea automatiquement Arthur qui s'était mis à couper des morceaux de pain.

– De ?

– C'est __hypoglycémie__ , pas hyporicénie.

– Ah ouais d'accord, fit Perceval en hochant la tête essayant d'intégrer ce nouveau mot dans son vocabulaire. Vous en savez beaucoup des mots classes et compliqués Sire, je trouve ça chouette. Même des mots qu'ici, on connaît pas trop, comme vos fêtes-là, les Sadurdales !

– Les __Saturnales__ , répondit Arthur en roulant des yeux.

– Ouais c'est ça, vous pourriez m'en dire plus ? Ça avait l'air vachement intéressant quand vous en parliez tout à l'heure à la Table Ronde !

– Vous n'allez pas m'interrompre toutes les deux minutes avec vos questions ? lui demanda Arthur, légèrement méfiant.

– Promis ! jura Perceval.

Intérieurement, il bondit de joie. Il adorait quand le roi Arthur lui expliquait des trucs ou racontait des histoires. Bien-sûr, comme Arthur était quelqu'un d'intelligent, il utilisait parfois des mots compliqués que Perceval ne comprenait pas toujours, donc forcément ça lui arrivait d'interrompre Arthur plusieurs fois, ce qui avait plutôt l'habitude de le fâcher. Mais sur ce coup, Perceval se jura d'écouter sans l'interrompre son roi, ça l'avait rendu curieux ces histoires de __Saturnales__!

Arthur le fixa un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait au choix qu'il allait faire, puis il reposa son morceau de pain.

– … Bon, très bien. À Rome, on fêtait les Saturnales pour célébrer Saturne, dieu de la mort et de l'agriculture, expliqua Arthur. À cette occasion, de grands repas étaient organisés, des cadeaux étaient offerts et on portait des guirlandes de fleurs, de feuilles ou de fruit autour du cou. C'était aussi une occasion de célébrer le solstice d'hiver.

– … Ouais c'est pas faux, commenta Perceval, peu désireux d'interrompre Arthur pour lui demander la signification du mot solstice et de se prendre une raclée en retour.

Arthur l'observa de biais, puis reprit son récit :

– On décorait aussi les arbres et les maisons, et il y avait généralement un sacrifice.

– Ça a l'air hyper classe, mais le coup du sacrifice, je trouve que ça plombe un peu l'ambiance.

– Vous avez pas tord, personnellement je fais du mieux que je peux pour stopper ces pratiques barbares à Kaamelott mais ce n'est pas gagné…

– Ouais j'comprends ! Les gens du coin y sont soit cons ou bien têtus, et des fois même les deux. Ils sont aussi têtus que mes vieux, surtout mon père. Mémé, ça n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer. Elle disait qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur qu'un bon coup de poêle sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais borné comme il est, ça marchait pas toujours…

– Ouais… enfin, si je devais cogner tout ceux avec qui j'ai des points de désaccord, je n'en aurais pas fini…

– Ouais c'est sûr ! Pourtant, je pense bien que cette idée de Noël est bien passée, à part le jeûne. Les autres chevaliers avaient plutôt l'air content…

– Ah ça, je n'en connais pas un ici qui refuserait une occasion de faire la fête et de manger plus que de raison ! répliqua Arthur en roulant des yeux.

– Ouais c'est sûr ! Mais je pense qu'en fait, ils aiment bien aussi l'idée des cadeaux et des décorations. Bohort en parlait tout à l'heure, en sortant de la Table Ronde, j'l'ai jamais vu aussi content que lorsqu'il avait préparé le festival du printemps. Et je pense que vous-même, Sire, ça va vous faire plaisir si on organise Noël, puisque ça ressemble un peu à vos Saturnales !

– Comment ça ? lui demanda Arthur, légèrement perplexe.

– Bah c'est-à-dire… vous étiez un peu Romain avant de venir ici, retirer l'épée, et devenir roi non ? expliqua Perceval. Vous étiez tout bronzé, avec une épée romaine lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés !

Arthur le fixa avec surprise, les yeux ronds.

– … Oui en effet. Vous vous rappelez de ça ?

– Bah c'est que… c'est le jour où on s'est rencontré, j'suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! confia Perceval.

Aux yeux de Perceval, sa rencontre avec Arthur avait été l'un des jours les jours les plus importants de sa vie, presque aussi important que le jour de son adou – de sa chevaliérisation et le jour où sa mémé était venu le surprendre dans sa chambre avec un gâteau d'anniversaire aux noisettes après que les gens dans son petit village du pays de Galles avaient oublié de lui souhaiter. C'était aussi difficile d'oublier que le jour où il avait rencontré Arthur, c'était le jour où Karadoc et lui l'avaient pris pour un vrai Romain et avaient essayé de l'attaquer !

– D'ailleurs Sire, il y a une chose que je voulais vous demander…

– Allez-y…, répondit lentement Arthur, comme s'il redoutait ce que Perceval allait lui demander.

– C'est que… c'est un peu personnel, avoua Perceval, soudain un peu timide et hésitant.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Arthur.

– Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ose pas trop vous le demander…

– Allez-y, demandez, qu'est-ce que ça pourra vous coûter… à part peut-être une tarte.

Perceval se dit que le genre de tarte auquel Arthur faisait référence n'était pas du genre gastronomique.

– Depuis qu'on se connaît, je vous ai toujours vu avec ce médaillon, dit-il en pointant le médaillon qu'Arthur portait. Du coup, je suis un peu curieux… Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

Arthur baissa des yeux pour saisir son médaillon et le contempla un instant.

– C'est un médaillon à l'effigie d'Ogma, le dieu de l'éloquence, qui peut terrasser ses ennemis par la parole.

Perceval ne savait pas ce que pouvait être l'élo-truc, mais il n'osa pas demander de peur de passer pour un gros faisan mais il trouvait ça classe. Si un dieu pouvait vaincre ses ennemis par les mots plutôt que par des armes, c'est qu'il devait être vachement balèze. Le combat avec les armes, c'était surfait de toute façon. À part le roi Arthur qui avait l'air classe avec son épée magique, les épées étaient devenues trop classiques. C'est pour ça que Perceval et Karadoc essayaient d'innover avec des nouvelles techniques de combat avec d'autres objets que des épées, comme des balais ou des saucissons. Les gens n'y croyaient pas, mais un coup de saucisson, si on savait s'y prendre, ça faisait vachement mal !

– C'est un cadeau que vous avez reçu pendant les Saturnales à Rome ? osa demander Perceval.

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite, et fixa pendant encore un instant le médaillon. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, du moins c'est ce que se dit Perceval.

– Non, on me l'a offert… il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais môme.

– … par votre mère ? demanda Perceval, sans vraiment croire à ce qu'il venait de demander.

Il se souvenait qu'Arthur avait brièvement vécu chez sa mère à Tintagel, mais vu son caractère spécial, il avait des doutes sur le fait qu'elle ait pu donner des trucs à Arthur, à part peut-être des claques, urtout quand Arthur ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs de son enfance avec sa mère. Il avait beau le nier, la reine elle-même disait qu'Arthur avait parfois peur de sa mère, et il comprenait pourquoi !

Arthur laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

– Ah, ça non ! C'est pas son genre… C'est Anton, le fermier qui m'a élevé, qui me l'a offert. C'est lui qui a fabriqué ce médaillon.

– J'savais pas que vous aviez été élevé chez un fermier, répondit Perceval, étonné.

– Il y a plusieurs années, avant qu'on m'envoie à Rome…, avoua Arthur.

Au bout d'un instant, il ajouta :

– Il m'adorait, je le considérais comme mon père.

Perceval ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris par cette révélation sur le passé de son Roi.

– … Mais du coup, vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda timidement Perceval, c'était un peu délicat de demander ce genre de chose.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Arthur attendit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

– … Non, lâcha enfin Arthur, je suppose qu'il doit toujours vivre dans cette demeure où nous habitions et qu'il doit toujours vendre ses médaillons.

Perceval hésita avant de répondre. C'était un sujet délicat, et il voulait éviter de passer pour un débile.

– … Et… est-ce que vous vous êtes revus, depuis que vous êtes revenu de Rome ?

– … Non. Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle plus où il habite. Enfin... j'imagine que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Le reste de leur repas se poursuivit dans le silence. Arthur ne parla pas davantage et Perceval n'osait pas continuer de parler, même sur un autre sujet de conversation. D'une certaine façon, il arrivait à deviner qu'Arthur n'était plus d'humeur à discuter rien qu'en le regardant.

Habituellement, Perceval trouvait que l'expression « avoir l'esprit ailleurs » ne voulait rien dire (comme beaucoup d'autres expressions comme « avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre ») et qu'il valait mieux s'exprimer clairement au lieu de sortir des comparaisons ou des expressions imagées, car comment pouvait-on avoir l'esprit ailleurs que dans sa tête ? Seulement, en regardant Arthur, Perceval se dit qu'il comprenait mieux l'expression « avoir l'esprit ailleurs ».

Arthur était là, avec lui dans la salle à manger. Pourtant, il lui semblait à la fois qu'Arthur était absent. Il ne réagissait pas, ne parlait pas, et surtout il semblait à Perceval qu'Arthur était loin d'ici. Ses yeux regardaient en face de lui sans pour autant regarder. Arthur avait l'air… préoccupé, absorbé dans ses pensées. Perceval ne savait pas à quoi son Roi pouvait bien penser, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ça le rendait… triste, comme s'il était en train de se souvenir de quelque chose. Ça ne ressemblait pas aux autres fois où Arthur n'allait pas bien et s'isolait ou devenait plus ronchon ou plus triste que d'habitude.

Perceval n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, parce que ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi… là, dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Mais surtout, il n'aimait pas savoir quand Arthur n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment faire pour arranger les choses. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se sentait plus inutile comme jamais.

Il baissa la tête et poursuivit son repas, sans grand appétit.

* * *

Décembre venait d'arriver. Bientôt la fête de la Nativité. Et déjà, des querelles.

 _ _C'est bruyant__ , se disait-il. __Beaucoup plus bruyant que d'habitude.__

Il était installé à la Table Ronde, à écouter sans grande attention le roi Arthur tenter de discuter avec le Père Blaise et les autres chevaliers des préparatifs pour la fête de Noël.

Pour le moment, rien n'avait été décidé, outre le fait que la fête se déroulerait pendant plusieurs jours à partir du 25 décembre. Normalement, les gens à Kaamelott ne chipotaient pas sur plusieurs jours de festivité. Ce qui posait problème, c'est quand le Père Blaise avait annoncé qu'ils devaient tous jeûner pendant un mois. Pour sûr, ça avait posé problème à beaucoup, surtout Karadoc.

À l'heure qu'il était, il était encore enfermé dans les cuisines où il s'était barricadé et où il criait au meurtre dès que quelqu'un s'approchait et essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait quitter les cuisines.

Du coup, Perceval avait pas trop eu l'occasion de croiser Karadoc ces derniers temps.

Puis, il y avait aussi le problème de religion. Noël, c'était une fête chrétienne décidée par le Pape ou quelqu'un dans le genre. Les histoires de religion, c'était pas trop son truc.

C'était aussi le cas de beaucoup de chevaliers à Kaamelott d'ailleurs.

– Non mais c'est pas qu'on __veut pas__ , dit Galessin à l'intention du Père Blaise qui commençait à s'exaspérer, c'est qu'on ne __comprend pas__ pourquoi on devrait organiser une fête religieuse alors qu'il n'y a même pas la moitié de Kaamelott qui est baptisé.

Le Père Blaise essayait de négocier du mieux qu'il pouvait.

– Certes, la fête de Noël célèbre la naissance de Jésus Christ, mais rappelez-vous que c'est aussi une occasion de réunir autour de soi ses proches : famille, amis, … autour d'un repas et d'un échange de cadeaux. J'espère seulement que cette fête éveillera en chacun charité et solidarité, ainsi qu'un désir de d'assister davantage à la messe !

– __Ça__ , ça m'étonnerait…, marmonna Galessin dans sa barbe.

– Sans compter qu'un repas au cours de l'hiver… on risque de se les peler, ajouta Calogrenant.

– Surtout si vous portez vos petites jupettes, lui lança Léodagan d'un air malicieux.

– Alors de un, ce n'est pas une jupette mais un __kilt__ ! Deuxièmement, c'est la tenue officielle de –

– Bohort, un avis sur la question ? demanda Arthur en se tournant vers le principal concerné.

Il se massait les tempes d'une main, comme si une migraine s'était annoncée, et avait tout l'air de l'homme profondément exaspéré.

– Je pense qu'un repas où chacun se rassemble pour s'offrir des présents et profiter de la présence de ses proches mettra du baume au cœur en cette saison si froide et morte.

D'autres personnes répondirent, mais Perceval ne s'en préoccupait pas. À vrai dire, il pensait à Arthur. Il pensait beaucoup à Arthur ces derniers temps, depuis leur dernier repas ensemble.

Lorsque Perceval avait rencontré Arthur pour la première fois, il avait tout de suite su qu'il allait l'aimer. Pas parce qu'il allait devenir Roi, il n'y avait que les profiteurs qui aimaient les gens juste parce qu'ils avaient le pouvoir ou l'argent. Non. Arthur était quelqu'un de bon, et Perceval l'avait senti dès le départ. Perceval savait qu'il pouvait être con, il était pas le meilleur de tous les chevaliers mais s'il pouvait se vanter de quelque chose, c'est de savoir ressentir si les gens étaient bons ou pas. Comme cette truie de Mevanwi, qu'il avait pas su blairer depuis le départ. Un jour, elle causerait des problèmes, il en mettrait sa tête à couper !

Mais avec Arthur… c'était autre chose. Malgré le mauvais caractère qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, Arthur était spécial. Il était gentil, intelligent, noble et il osait faire des choses que personne n'oserait, comme vouloir abolir la peine de mort ou donner une nouvelle chance à des chevaliers comme lui ou Karadoc. Arthur, c'était celui qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui laissait toujours une autre chance.

Perceval avait bien remarqué aussi qu'il y avait des fois où Arthur… se fermait aux autres. Des jours où il semblait plus triste, plus déprimé que d'habitude, comme s'il avait mal pas _ _physiquement__ , mais au fond de lui. Ça lui faisait mal aussi, à Perceval. Ça lui serrait le cœur, car s'il y a bien une chose qu'Arthur méritait le plus, c'était de sourire.

En regardant Arthur depuis quelques jours, Perceval ne pouvait pas dire qu'Arthur était dans l'un de __ces jours__ , mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Des moments où, lorsqu'il croyait qu'on ne le remarquait pas, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, à ressasser quelque chose qui le rendait mélancolique. Perceval avait le sentiment que ça avait un rapport avec leur conversation lors de leur repas. Quelque chose en rapport avec son père adoptif, Anton.

Arthur avait beau dire que ça faisait longtemps et que ça n'avait plus d'importance, Perceval savait au fond de lui que ça avait encore de l'importance pour Arthur, mais qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer.

C'est pourquoi Perceval avait pris une décision importante.

Il y avait bien réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours, et même plusieurs nuits d'ailleurs, au point de s'en faire mal à la tête, et il avait décidé de partir en mission, le genre de mission exceptionnelle.

Il avait décidé de se mettre à la recherche d'Anton pour le ramener à Kaamelott, pour que lui et Arthur puissent se revoir, après toutes ces années de séparation.

Il se doutait bien de ce qu'ils diraient à Kaamelott, s'ils savaient ce que Perceval comptait faire. Qu'il allait tout faire foirer, comme d'habitude, qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ils diraient aussi que ça allait être compliqué, et demanderaient sûrement comment il allait s'y prendre, vu qu'il ne savait pas trop où Anton habitait. Perceval n'était pas aussi con qu'on le pensait, il savait bien que cette mission ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, et qu'il ne trouverait pas Anton tout de suite, à moins d'avoir une sacrée chance. Seulement, Perceval ne voulait pas s'arrêter aux difficultés, sinon il ne partirait pas du tout.

Perceval préférait se concentrer sur le positif, imaginer la réaction d'Arthur lorsqu'il reviendrait avec Anton, et les voir se réunir, tous les deux. Le simple fait d'imaginer Arthur retrouver le sourire était suffisant pour donner du courage à Perceval.

De toute façon, résonna-t-il, trouver Anton serait sans doute plus facile que de trouver le Graal.

Il n'était pas non plus débile à ce point, il avait sérieusement réfléchi à sa mission, et comment elle allait se dérouler. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, avant tout, c'est une visite chez Merlin...

Perceval avait décidé de garder sa mission secrète, même d'Arthur. Même s'il se voulait optimiste, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Arthur, et surtout il voulait éviter les commentaires rageux ou défaitiste des autres chevaliers.

Sa mission serait son secret rien qu'à lui.

Après tout, Noël était aussi fait pour ça, non ?

Il n'avait pas tout compris de Noël, surtout avec ces histoires d'enfant Jésus et de Vierge Marie, mais il avait compris que Noël serait une occasion de se réunir autour d'un repas, et où on s'offrirait des cadeaux. Quel plus beau cadeau pouvait-il offrir à Arthur que de le réunir avec celui qui l'avait élevé.

Et ce n'était pas grave si Perceval ne recevait aucun cadeau en retour, l'amitié c'était comme ça. Se réjouir pour l'autre.

Et, pour être honnête, un simple sourire d'Arthur lui suffisait.

* * *

– Si c'est pour une potion pour changer votre voix ou vous faire pisser bleu, c'est même pas la peine de demander ! le prévint Merlin.

– Non c'est pas pour ça… C'que je cherche, c'est un sortilège d'orientation.

– Un sortilège d'orientation ? répéta l'enchanteur, abasourdi. C'est que… c'est pas trop ma spécialité. Je suis plus dans les pierres et les animaux, moi.

– Et même ça, il foire, lança Élias, moqueur, un peu plus loin. Autant dire qu'il ne sait rien faire, et venez plutôt me voir si vous voulez faire affaire. Vous serez au moins sûr que c'est de qualité.

– Vous, on ne vous a pas sonné ! s'énerva Merlin.

Perceval ne fit pas attention à cette petite querelle. Comme beaucoup à Kaamelott, il avait fini par les ignorer quand ce genre de scène se produisait.

– Allez, s'il-vous-plaît, vous devez bien avoir quelque chose dans le genre ?

Merlin se gratta la barbe avant de répondre.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ? Vous partez en mission, ou c'est juste pour retrouver le chemin de la taverne ?

– C'est une mission pour Arthur, avoua Perceval, mais ça doit rester secret.

Merlin le fixa avec un air à la fois surpris et suspect.

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire exactement ?

Perceval soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien s'il ne révélait pas ses intentions à Merlin, puis peut-être que l'enchanteur serait plus disposé à l'aider s'il lui racontait tout.

Il profita de l'absence d'Élias, qui s'était éloigné en direction des champs pour aller cueillir des ingrédients, pour tout raconter à Merlin. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il voulait partager avec n'importe qui.

– Ah mais c'est que je le connais moi, Anton ! révéla Merlin lorsque Perceval mentionna son nom. Il habite près de la côte, côté ouest, à vendre des médaillons.

– Vous le connaissez ? demanda Perceval, étonné de ce heureux hasard.

– Bien-sûr que je le connais… C'est moi qui lui ai confié Arthur, pour le cacher de Pendragon.

– Du coup, vous pouvez me dire où il habite ?!

– C'est que… ça remonte un peu tout ça… je ne suis pas sûr de bien me souvenir, répondit Merlin en se grattant la tête.

– Allez ! Vous pouvez bien faire un effort ! insista Perceval.

Merlin réfléchit un moment.

– Vous savez lire les cartes ?

* * *

Après avoir été « emprunter » une carte dans les archives du Père Blaise, Merlin avait tracé le chemin sur la carte, et avait écrit quelques directions. Lorsque Perceval lui avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas lire, Merlin lui avait proposé de demander son chemin à des passants, en espérant qu'un ou deux sachent lire.

Vu les gens vivants dans le patelin, Perceval en doutait.

Il avait cependant fait tout son possible pour mémoriser les directions données par Merlin, et il avait gardé la carte précieusement auprès de lui. Sinon, il pouvait toujours demander son chemin aux passants.

Avant de partir, Perceval avait réussi à déloger Karadoc des cuisines, le temps de lui expliquer sa prochaine absence pour sa première mission en solo. Karadoc avait été un peu déçu d'apprendre qu'il allait partir en mission sans lui, mais face au ton sérieux et résolu de Perceval, il avait compris à quel point cette mission était importante pour Perceval.

Ça avait aussi aidé que Perceval lui dise qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste à Kaamelott pour veiller, histoire que le repas de Noël soit un repas digne de ce nom. Karadoc, qui comprenait l'importance d'un repas de qualité, n'avait pu qu'approuver.

Il s'était rendu à sa chambre afin de préparer ses bagages. Il avançait plutôt bien, quand il fut interrompu par la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins à travers une exclamation étouffée.

Il avait oublié qu'il avait laissé sa porte ouverte.

– Oh non Seigneur Perceval, se désola la reine Guenièvre, ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez quitter Kaamelott vous-aussi ? Seigneur Bohort, il faut l'en empêcher !

Bohort, qui se tenait à ses côtés, fit un pas en avant.

– Seigneur Perceval, je sais tout aussi bien que vous que la situation n'est pas toujours au beau fixe à Kaamelott, mais je vous conjure de renoncer à cette entreprise ! le pria Bohort.

– Déjà que le Seigneur Lancelot a préféré quitter Kaamelott et qu'on ne le revoit plus souvent ici… Que dira mon époux si vous partez aussi ? s'inquiéta Guenièvre, tordant ses doigts dans un geste nerveux.

– Ah non, c'est pas du tout ça ! tenta de répondre Perceval.

– Je suis sûre qu'il existe un moyen de s'arranger !

– J'ai pas l'intention de partir ! s'écria Perceval, les yeux écarquillés.

La simple pensée de quitter Kaamelott, de quitter __Arthur__ , lui semblait impensable !

Bohort et Guenièvre échangèrent un regard, interloqués.

– Ah – Ah bon ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec tous ces bagages ? questionna Guenièvre, étonnée.

– J'pars en mission, c'est top secret !

– Ah, ça me rassure ! se réjouit Guenièvre.

– Je croyais pourtant que le Roi Arthur avait décidé de limiter les missions à l'approche de la fête de la Nativité, s'étonna Bohort.

– C'est une mission exceptionnelle, répondit Perceval. Même le roi n'est pas au courant.

– Qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez-là, Seigneur Perceval ? lui demanda Guenièvre, soudainement subjuguée.

– C'est que… j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de son père adoptif. J'pense que ça leur ferait vachement plaisir d'être réunis, tous les deux.

– Son père adoptif… Vous voulez parler du fermier qui l'a élevé ? demanda Guenièvre.

Perceval hocha la tête.

– Je trouve là que c'est une quête touchante, Seigneur Perceval, lui avoua Bohort soudainement ému. Pensez donc, le père adoptif et le fils réunis à l'approche de la Nativité.

– Ouais, c'est pour ça que je veux partir tout de suite… J'aimerais pouvoir le retrouver avant Noël, j'ai pensé que ça serait un beau cadeau, pour Arthur.

– Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée, Seigneur Perceval. Mais… vous partez tout seul ? s'inquiéta Guenièvre.

– Ouais, c'était l'idée. J'ai envie que ce soit une surprise !

– Oui mais… partir en mission tout seul, dans ce froid… ça va être triste, se désola Guenièvre. Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Seigneur Karadoc de venir avec vous ? Vous qui partez toujours ensemble en mission…

– Ça va, j'm'en sortirais ! voulut la rassurer Perceval. Puis Karadoc, il préfère rester pour veiller à ce qu'ils fassent pas n'importe quoi avec le repas de Noël…

– Je n'aime pas vous savoir seul pour cette mission Seigneur Perceval, insista pourtant la reine. Je suis sûre que mon mari penserait pareil, et Angharad aussi.

– Je trouve que c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais –

– Je sais ! Seigneur Bohort, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'accompagneriez pas ? demanda Guenièvre en se tournant vers Bohort. Je serais plus rassurée de vous savoir ensemble, que Perceval tout seul.

– Ma Reine, je doute pouvoir faire un bon compagnon pour –

La Reine lui adresse un regard larmoyant de chiot à la diète.

– Si c'est ce que… ma Reine désire, répondit-il.

Soudainement plus heureuse et rassurée, Guenièvre se tourna à nouveau vers Perceval, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Qu'en dîtes-vous, Seigneur Perceval ? Oh, je vous en prie, dîtes oui !

Perceval observa les yeux suppliants de la Reine, puis l'expression désolée mais sympathique de Bohort, tour à tour. Intérieurement, il poussa un soupir.

Il ne pouvait jamais dire non au Roi.

Manifestement, il ne pouvait pas dire non à la Reine non plus.

* * *

Partir en mission avec Bohort était différent que partir avec Karadoc.

Karadoc et lui, ils étaient un peu aventureux. Pour sûr, ils se préparaient avant de partir en mission, ils étaient pas cons, parce que sinon c'était un coup à se faire surprendre par des bandits de passage ! Mais ils partaient avec l'esprit d'aventure, hâte de savoir ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer, ce qui les attendait… même s'ils ne couraient pas face au danger, fallait pas charrier non plus !

Bohort, lui, était quelqu'un de prudent. Il veillait à ce que la nourriture qu'il emportait était bien enveloppée dans des torchons pour qu'elle ne durcisse pas mais surtout pour ne pas attirer de bêtes sauvages qui traînaient dans les bois et les forêts. Il avait revêtu plusieurs couches de vêtements pour affronter l'hiver qui sévissait à Kaamelott depuis quelques jours, et il se retournait au moindre bruit suspect, comme un lapin effrayé.

Perceval, comme Karadoc, n'avait pas facilement peur des bêtes, même des loups, ce qui surprenait les autres chevaliers à Kaamelott qui avaient tendance à sortir un peu trop rapidement et pour n'importe quel prétexte leur épée. Seulement, il était pas con pour autant. Il savait que dès qu'il tombait sur un ours ou sur un sanglier, il fallait fuir et fissa ! Il n'était pas non plus très attaché aux moutons. On se moquait de lui à Kaamelott, mais pourtant les moutons pouvaient être de véritables sales bêtes, et leur morsure faisait vachement mal.

Perceval avait un peu l'habitude des bêtes sauvages, depuis son enfance au Pays de Galles, donc il savait à peu près comment réagir lorsqu'il en croisait une. C'était simple : si c'était plus gros que lui, ou si ça portait de la laine qui pique et avait un sale caractère comme les moutons, il fallait éviter ! Et comme c'était l'hiver, il savait quels genres de bêtes il pouvait croiser ou pas. Heureusement pour eux, comme c'était l'hiver, ours et sangliers devraient se faire absents.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de Bohort qui considérait que, hiver ou pas hiver, il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes. Perceval aussi voulait rester sur ses gardes, et pouvoir réagir au moindre bruit.

Parce qu'il avait vachement été surpris la première fois lorsque Bohort, ayant entendu un bruit suspect, avait sursauté puis bondit dans les bras de Perceval. Comme il s'y attendait pas, ils avaient fini tous les deux dans la neige et la neige sous les vêtements, c'était comme le sable, ça grattait pas mais ça fondait vite, et ce n'était pas agréable.

Mais Perceval ne voulait pas chipoter. Bohort restait un bon compagnon, loin d'être pénible trop sûr de lui, comme certains pouvaient l'être à la Table Ronde. Puis, comme Perceval avait un peu tendance à se paumer facilement dès qu'il quittait les terrains connus, il avait été bien content d'apprendre que Bohort, parce qu'il avait justement peur de se perdre, prenait plein de précautions pour se situer. Comme il savait écrire, il notait dans un carnet les endroits où ils passaient, et les directions données par Merlin pour ne pas les oublier. Sûr que ça aurait été bête de passer trois fois sur le même chemin parce qu'ils se seraient perdus. Et, comme ça ne coûtait rien de demander, ils demandaient parfois des directions aux passants.

Perceval savait ce qu'il faisait, pourtant. Il avait tout planifié, et pris ce qu'il fallait. Seulement, c'était bien beau de tout prévoir dans sa tête, mais une fois sur place, c'était facile de perdre ses moyens et d'oublier ce qu'on avait planifié. Du coup, il était pas mécontent d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Quitte à se planter, c'était mieux de se planter avec quelqu'un mais accompagné, on avait plus de chance de réussir, et c'est ce que Bohort et Perceval cherchaient par dessus tout : réussir, pour Arthur.

Malgré le froid et le risque de bêtes sauvages, Bohort était très enthousiaste au sujet de leur mission, ce qui faisait drôlement plaisir à voir !

Il était aussi très attaché au roi Arthur, ce qui faisait qu'il avait doublement envie d'aider pour cette mission et l'aidait un peu, rien qu'un peu, à passer outre du froid et des bêtes sauvages. Il trouvait l'idée de réunir Arthur avec son père adoptif réellement touchante et voulait autant que Perceval de voir ce rêve s'accomplir.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur Perceval, lui avait dit Bohort en lui serrant l'épaule d'un geste amical, nous allons réussir cette mission. J'ai foi en notre réussite, tout se passera bien.

Oui, se disait Perceval, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'être parti avec Bohort.

* * *

Leur voyage se déroula sans problème, grâce aux indications de Merlin et aux renseignements donnés par les passants. Le problème, c'était l'hiver. Si Perceval aimait bien jouer avec la neige avec Karadoc, comme construire des bonhommes de neige ou faire des batailles de neige, avec Bohort c'était une autre histoire.

Bohort, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, le froid et la neige d'habitude. Seulement voilà, à force d'y être exposé un long moment, ça lui sapait le moral, comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu un long hiver à Kaamelott.

Le truc, c'est que contrairement à la dernière fois, il avait pas le pouvoir et les moyens d'envoyer Bohort dans un pays chaud.

Le froid lui faisait aussi dire des choses bizarres :

« Oh neige assassine, se lamentait-il, vas-tu finir par nous engloutir comme un tombeau qui se renferme sur nous ? »

« Tout ce froid et toute cette neige vont finir par nous transformer en statues de glace Seigneur Perceval, je le crains. »

« Pauvres âmes gelées que nous sommes, nous finirons par être pris au piège dans cet enfer de glace, avec notre solitude… »

Il y avait vraiment des fois où Perceval s'inquiétait vraiment.

Pour le coup, Perceval aurait bien voulu que cette histoire de Noël du Père Blaise se passe plutôt au printemps qu'en hiver. Même si la neige rendait le ciel tout blanc, surtout la nuit, et qu'elle était très jolie lorsqu'elle recouvrait les arbres et les montagnes, le froid qui l'accompagnait n'était pas très commode. Au bout d'un moment, le nez piquait et on avait mal aux oreilles et aux joues.

Même sur les chemins pavés, c'était difficile de se déplacer dans la neige, surtout quand la neige rentrait et fondait dans les bottes. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Et, avec toute cette glace, un accident était vite arrivé. Comme la fois où, lorsqu'il était gamin au Pays de Galles, Perceval avait joué dans la neige et avait couru dans tous les sens, sans faire attention aux avertissements de sa mémé. Sûr que s'il l'avait écoutée ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas glissé et se serait fait mal à la jambe.

L'ennui c'est que, même si Perceval se souvenait des conseils de sa mémé, ça n'avait pas empêché un accident.

Il ne se souvenait pas trop comment ça s'était produit, tout s'était passé très vite. Ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était de Bohort poussant un cri et glissant sur une pente enneigée, jusqu'à finir dans la rivière.

Heureusement, l'eau n'était pas profonde à l'endroit où il était tombé, et Bohort avait pu se redresser en position assise, mais trempé jusqu'aux os. Avec effort, il essaya de regagner la terre ferme mais continua de glisser.

Perceval se précipita vers lui et hissa Bohort hors de l'eau avec difficulté. Bohort inspira et expira bruyamment, mais au moins il était toujours vivant et n'avait pas l'air blessé, constata Perceval avec soulagement. Il était juste trempé de la tête aux pieds et claquait des dents.

– M – M – Merci Seigneur P – Perceval, sans vous j'y serais encore, prononça Bohort à travers ses claquements de dents.

– Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal ! Nous sommes chevaliers de la Table Ronde, il faut bien s'entraider, lui répondit Perceval.

Bohort voulu répondre mais il éternua avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose. Perceval l'observa. Trempé comme il était, et avec ce froid, Bohort allait très vite tomber malade. Ils devaient trouver une auberge ou une maison demander l'hostitarité (ou l'hospitalité ? Perceval ne s'en rappelait plus), le temps que Bohort se réchauffe et reprenne des forces.

Perceval espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'une auberge ou d'un endroit pour se réchauffer. Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus froid, et il avait peur que Bohort ne tienne pas la route.

Soudain, il entendit une voix les appeler :

– Eh ! Eh vous deux ! Faut pas rester ici, c'est un coup à glisser et à tomber dans la rivière !

Perceval regarda en face de lui. De l'autre côté de la rivière, un homme, tout emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, se tenait face à eux et leur faisaient de grands signes de main.

– Ouais on sait, lui cria Perceval à son tour, c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Il ajouta en pointant du doigt Bohort qui frissonnait et essayait de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras avec les mains.

L'inconnu observa Bohort à son tour.

– Votre ami est tombé dans la rivière ?

– Ouais, il est tout trempé. Vous connaissez pas un endroit où on pourrait se réchauffer ?

L'inconnu les fixa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il répondit :

– Bougez pas, je viens vous chercher ! Je vais vous emmener chez moi, il y a de quoi vous réchauffer.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous installés dans la petite maison. On leur avait donné des vêtements secs et chauds, et Bohort avait été placé près de la cheminée. S'il continuait à frissonner de temps en temps, son visage avait repris des couleurs et il se frottait les mains devant le feu avec bonheur.

On leur avait aussi donné un grand verre de lait chaud, avec un peu de miel. Ce n'était pas ce que Perceval préférait boire le plus, mais après avoir passé des heures dans le froid, il lui semblait qu'il buvait la boisson la plus merveilleuse au monde.

– Ça va mieux ? leur demanda leur hôte.

Perceval releva la tête de son verre, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

– Ouais ça va beaucoup mieux, merci ! C'est gentil de nous accueillir chez vous, comme ça !

Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de son gros manteau et de son écharpe, il voyait mieux à quoi ressemblait l'inconnu. Un homme pas bien grand, avec quelques rides, des cheveux blancs et courts et des yeux foncés. Il avait l'air plutôt âgé. Pas vieux comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser et qui aimaient lui raconter des histoire, mais quelqu'un avec l'air de celui qui avait vu passer beaucoup de choses. Il avait l'air calme, sage, mystérieux. Une espèce de force tranquille et Perceval se sentit apaisé rien qu'en le regardant.

Un autre type, le fils de leur hôte, se trouvait aussi dans la maison. Un grand bonhomme qui travaillait un bout de bois au coin du feu et qui leur jetait de temps en temps un regard méfiant. Mais, sous le regard de leur hôte, il ne disait rien, et se contentait de continuer à travailler.

– Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai trouvé. Les jours sont froids en ce moment, et c'est dangereux avec toute cette glace…

Il laissa passer un moment, avant d'ajouter :

– Vous n'êtes pas du coin, je me trompe ?

Perceval secoua la tête.

– J'm'appelle Perceval, du Pays de Galles, se présenta Perceval, et mon ami là, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête Bohort, c'est Bohort de Gaunes. Nous sommes chevaliers de la Table Ronde, il ajouta avec fierté.

Leur hôte les observa avec une pointe de surprise, et il échangea un bref regard avec son fils sans que Perceval ne sache pourquoi.

– Je vois… Et qu'est-ce que deux chevaliers de la Table Ronde font ici, si loin du château ?

– Mission secrète, répondit Perceval. On ne peut pas dire.

Leur hôte le regarda un moment, et hésita presque, comme s'il voulait demander quelque chose.

– Comment il est, le roi Arthur ? il finit par demander.

Sa question surprit Perceval. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il veuille savoir ce qu'était leur mission. Dans son champ de vision, il aperçu du mouvement. Bohort s'était retourné pour faire face à leur hôte.

– Le roi Arthur est un grand roi, répondit Bohort avec fierté, il agit avec beaucoup d'humanité, d'intelligence et de bravoure. Il fait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie et il tente de changer la société pour le meilleur en essayant d'arrêter toutes ces coutumes barbares comme la torture ou les condamnations à mort. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est tout à son honneur !

– Ouais, approuva Perceval, il manque jamais de courage. Même au combat, il désespère pas et trouve toujours une solution. Puis faut avouer qu'il a beaucoup de patience. Avec toutes les conneries qu'on fait à Kaamelott, il en aurait des raisons pour nous mettre dehors, mais il le fait pas. Même des fois, il prend le temps de m'enseigner des trucs, des techniques de combats ou comment mieux raconter mes récits quand je reviens de mission !

– Et il prend le temps de recevoir et écouter les complaintes du peuple et de trouver une solution, ajouta Bohort avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Perceval hocha de la tête, approuvant les paroles de Bohort. Il rayonnait de fierté en parlant d'Arthur. Il savait que, comme tout le monde, Arthur avait ses défauts. Personne n'était parfait, mais aux yeux de Perceval, c'était comme si Arthur l'était. C'était lui qui encourageait Perceval à continuer, à toujours faire de son mieux. Perceval savait qu'il n'était pas un as du combat armé ou de la stratégie, il était même pas l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de la Table Ronde, mais il y avait cette force qui le faisait continuer, et cette force c'était Arthur. Il s'en fichait un peu du Graal, mais il voyait bien que ça avait une importance pour Arthur. Ça et Kaamelott. Alors Perceval restait, parce que là où il y avait Arthur, il savait qu'il avait sa place.

Malgré toutes les conneries que lui et Karadoc avaient pu faire, Arthur n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de faire d'eux de bons chevaliers et jamais il ne les avaient chassé de Kaamelott. Alors Perceval s'était juré que jamais il n'allait abandonner Arthur, et qu'il l'aiderait dans sa quête du Graal, même s'il n'y comprenait pas tout. Sa motivation, c'était Arthur et pour lui, c'était le principal.

Leur hôte avait écouté leur histoire avec attention, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Lorsqu'ils avaient terminé de parlé, il reprit la parole :

– Vous allez rester ici pendant la nuit, je vous donnerai quelques couvertures. Il y a un petit coin dans la maison où vous pourrez dormir. Vous pourrez repartir demain matin, quand le temps se sera calmé.

Perceval hocha la tête.

– Merci, c'est drôlement sympa de votre part !

Il fallait dire que ce n'étaient pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient la chance de croiser des gens aimables. On pourrait croire qu'à la vue d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde, les gens seraient plus rassurés, mais ça n'arrivait pas toujours. Dans les coins les plus reculés surtout, les gens étaient méfiants et n'hésitaient pas à brandir un couteau de cuisine ou une pelle ou une fourche et à gueuler dans un dialecte incompréhensible. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, c'était souvent des paysans qui venaient gueuler que leur vie était injuste, trop chère, trop de boulot, et qu'à Kaamelott ils devraient mieux faire les choses.

Les gens, c'étaient des cons des fois !

Il reprit son verre pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son lait chaud et se cala plus loin dans sa chaise. Il regarda Bohort et s'aperçut avec bonheur qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête. Avec un verre de lait chaud à la main, il essayait de discuter avec le fils de leur hôte.

– Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'observer ce que vous faisiez, et j'avoue être piqué par la curiosité. Que fabriquez-vous au juste ?

Le fils l'observa sans répondre pendant un moment, et sous le poids de son regard méfiant, Bohort n'osa répliquer. Enfin, il répondit :

– Un médaillon, grogna-t-il.

Encouragé par cette réponse, Bohort poursuivit, un mélange de prudence et d'enthousiasme dans sa voix :

– Comme c'est intéressant ! Je trouve ça admirable, découvrir la richesse et les talents du peuple à travers des travaux manuels tels que l'artisanat, l'orfèvrerie, la sculpture. Quel genre de médaillon construisez-vous ?

Le fils le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Perceval se dit qu'il n'avait pas du croiser de gens employant des mots comme « richesse », « artisanat » ou « orfèvrerie », ou alors de rencontrer quelqu'un voulant faire la conversation avec lui. Quand on le regardait, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui causait pas beaucoup.

Son père intervint finalement, empêchant de fils d'avoir à répondre :

– Nous construisons plusieurs types de médaillon, en fonction de la demande. On vend surtout ici, mais ça nous arrive de nous déplacer dans le pays pour vendre nos médaillons, mais notre spécialité, ce sont les médaillons à l'effigie des dieux.

Il dévoila un médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou et le montra à ses invités. Un médaillon rond orné d'un visage avec quelques symboles autour. Un médaillon qui semblait __familier__ à Perceval.

– Celui-ci est à l'effigie de Midir, fils de Dagda, dieu de l'Autre Monde.

– Avez-vous aussi des médaillons à l'effigie des autres fils de Dagda ? demanda Bohort.

– J'en ai quelques-uns : j'ai Brigit, Bodb, mon fils Kay a Angus…

– Vous avez aussi Ogma ? demanda Bohort.

Leur hôte le fixa un moment sans rien dire, mais il semblait à Perceval avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, sans pouvoir l'identifier.

– Non, il répondit enfin. Je l'ai donné, à un petit garçon qui posait beaucoup de questions.

Il n'en dit pas davantage, mais Bohort et Perceval sentirent qu'il y avait plus derrière cette histoire. Kay, qui s'était arrêté de sculpter son médaillon, observait son père en silence, l'air un peu concerné.

Perceval les observa tous les deux. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Il tenait quelque chose mais il avait du mal à saisir…

Puis, il regarda le médaillon que portait leur hôte, puis le médaillon dans les mains de Kay. Ils avaient l'air… __familiers__. Comme si Perceval les avait déjà vu quelque part.

Il regarda les médaillons, leur forme ronde avec le visage au milieu, entouré de symboles celtes. Il chercha dans sa mémoire et s'en gratta presque la tête. Ces médaillons… il en avait vu un pareil… il en avait vu un, il le savait… Il l'avait… vu…

… Porté par le roi Arthur.

 _ _C'est un médaillon à l'effigie d'Ogma, le dieu de l'éloquence, qui peut terrasser ses ennemis par la parole__ , la voix d'Arthur résonna soudainement dans son esprit.

C'était bien-sûr ! Le médaillon qu'il voyait si souvent porté par Arthur ! Le médaillon dont Perceval s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il représentait !

Ogma terrassait ses ennemis par la paroles, et leur hôte avait donné le médaillon d'Ogma à un petit garçon qui posait beaucoup de questions.

Le roi Arthur, il aimait beaucoup parler. Perceval ne se rappelait plus ce que c'était, l'éloquence, mais avec un nom hyper classe, ça devait avoir un rapport avec le langage. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui parlait beaucoup en utilisant des mots compliqués mais classes, c'était bien Arthur…

Peut-être qu'Arthur n'avait jamais cessé de parler autant, peut-être qu'il avait été le genre de petit garçon à papoter beaucoup et à poser des questions sur le monde qui l'entoure. Comment imaginer le roi Arthur autrement ?

– Je sais où il est moi, ce médaillon ! déclara soudainement Perceval.

Bohort se tourna vers lui, surpris.

– Vraiment, Seigneur Perceval ? Comment est-ce possible ?

– Ça m'étonnerait, lui lança Kay sur la défensive, on ne l'a jamais vendu !

– Si je l'ai vu ! riposta Perceval qui n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de menteur. Il est porté par le roi Arthur ! Un médaillon rond avec une tête qui fait peur au milieu et entouré par d'autres têtes ! J'veux bien admettre que je suis con parfois, mais je suis pas aveugle !

Bohort poussa une exclamation de surprise.

– C'est vrai ! Je ne m'en rappelais plus car je n'y prête pas souvent attention, mais il est vrai que notre bon roi porte un médaillon semblable aux vôtres, dit-il en observant leur hôte.

– Il le porte toujours…, prononça doucement leur hôte, semblant presque ému.

Il semblait à Perceval que ce n'était pas exactement à eux qu'il parlait, mais plutôt à lui-même.

– Vous êtes Anton, lança-t-il à leur hôte, le fermier qui a élevé Arthur ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme s'il posait une question, mais au fond de lui Perceval sentait, __savait__ , qu'il avait trouvé Anton.

Leur hôte – non, Anton – leva les yeux vers lui, le regard à la fois fatigué et ému.

– … Ouais, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Mon p'tit ourson, il ajouta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il alla s'asseoir près de la table. Perceval aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'ils étaient venus, lui et Bohort, pour le trouver et l'amener à Kaamelott, mais il sentait qu'Anton allait parler à nouveau, leur raconter une histoire.

– Il est arrivé chez nous, quand mon fils Kay avait dix ans. Un p'tit gamin haut comme trois pommes, à peine quatre ans, que nous avait ramené un druide. Un grand type avec une barbe brune qui nous a révélé que le p'tit, c'était le garçon de Pendragon et qu'il fallait le cacher, parce qu'il avait retiré l'épée des dieux.

Bohort et Perceval écoutèrent avec attention.

Anton avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il parlait, un peu triste aussi. Il avait l'air d'être en train de se rappeler de souvenirs heureux mais lointains, comme lorsque Perceval pensait à sa mémé, qui vivait toujours au Pays de Galles. Elle lui manquait beaucoup parfois, c'était la seule dans son bled à se souvenir de ses anniversaires.

Il supposait que c'était la même chose pour Anton. Se souvenir des temps passés avec le petit Arthur.

– Il était mignon, ce p'tit môme, intelligent et curieux comme tout. Il avait des histoires plein la tête, au sujet de corne d'abondance, de faunes, de lutins, de héros. Il s'est vite habitué, hein Kay ? On était une p'tite famille de trois, pas bien riche mais heureux. On vivait bien à trois. Puis, quelques temps après, on me l'a repris pour l'emmener à Rome. Pour en faire un soldat qu'ils m'ont dit. Moi, j'leur ai dit que c'était pas possible, il était trop petit pour aller là-bas, pour devenir un soldat. Mais ils l'ont emmené quand même…

La mine d'Anton s'assombrit à ses paroles. Perceval eut un peu mal en le regardant. L'absence d'Arthur pesait encore pour Anton, et il n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Lui-aussi, si on lui retirait quelqu'un qu'il aimait – quelqu'un comme Arthur – il aurait mal même des années après.

Depuis son siège, Anton soupira et en cet instant, il avait vraiment l'air vieux. Kay regardait son père, il avait l'air calme mais on pouvait deviner qu'il avait l'air inquiet pour son père.

– Et pourtant… et pourtant… qu'est-ce que je l'ai aimé fort ce petit gamin, avec ses yeux foncés, qui posait toujours des questions et qui bougeait un peu trop. C'était peut-être pas mon vrai fils, mais je l'ai élevé comme si c'était le mien.

– Ouais, dit soudain Kay. C'était un p'tit morveux, faut pas s'le cacher, mais c'était notre p'tit moustique à nous.

Anton lâcha un petit rire.

– Ouais, notre p'tit moustique. Notre p'tit ourson.

Perceval était hypnotisé par les paroles d'Anton, puis les paroles d'Arthur lui revinrent en mémoire : __Il m'adorait. Je le considérais comme mon père__.

– Arthur vous a parlé de moi ?

– Ouais, c'est même pour ça que le Seigneur Bohort et moi, on est là ! Notre mission secrète, c'était vous ! On devait vous retrouver avant Noël !

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Arthur, quand il m'a parlé de vous, il avait l'air triste. Comme vous lorsque vous avez parlé d'Arthur. Du coup, je me suis donné pour mission de vous retrouver pour que vous et Arthur vous soyez réunis !

– Nous organisons qui plus est la fête de Noël pour la première fois à Kaamelott, ajouta Bohort, une fête où chacun se réunit en famille et entre amis, le temps d'un repas et d'un échange de cadeaux. Lorsque le Seigneur Perceval s'est proposé pour vous retrouver, j'ai trouvé que c'était une merveilleuse opportunité ! Imaginez donc : le père et son fils adoptif, réunis pour Noël ! Ne serait-ce pas touchant ?

Anton fixait Bohort avec de grands yeux, comme s'il essayait d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il se gratta la tête, semblant réfléchir.

– Euh… ouais j'veux bien. Sûr que ça me ferait très plaisir de le revoir, mon p'tit garçon, mais je vous avoue que j'y comprends pas grand-chose à votre fête de Noël.

– Ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons tout le temps de vous expliquer sur la route, lui assura Bohort avec un sourire. Accepterez-vous de venir à Kaamelott avec nous pour Noël ? il lui demanda, plein d'espoir.

– Ça ferait plaisir à Arthur, et à vous-aussi, ajouta Perceval.

Anton les observa un moment sans rien dire, il semblait chercher ses paroles, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat.

– P'pa ? fit Kay au bout d'un moment, tirant son père hors de ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers Kay et hocha de la tête, puis il se retourna en direction de Bohort et Perceval.

– J'vais venir, Anton répondit enfin. J'vais vous accompagner.

Puis, il eut un grand sourire.

– J'vais revoir mon p'tit garçon.

* * *

Ils prirent le chemin du retour, vers Kaamelott, le lendemain matin.

Kay avait décidé de rester pour garder la maison et continuer à fabriquer et vendre des médaillons. Il fit ses au-revoir à son père au pied de la porte.

– Tu salueras le p'tit moustique de ma part, lança-t-il à son père.

Anton eut un petit sourire.

– J'y manquerais pas. Allez, à bientôt mon grand, fit-il en lui faisant une accolade.

La route du retour avait paru plus longue à Perceval que lorsqu'il était parti du château, il supposait que c'était parce qu'il avait réussi sa mission et qu'il lui tardait de rentrer à Kaamelott et voir la tête d'Arthur lorsqu'il verrait Anton. Perceval en sautillait presque d'avance, il avait tellement hâte ! Il était aussi curieux de voir comment les préparatifs pour Noël avaient avancé. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le château, Arthur et le Père Blaise, avec quelques chevaliers, étaient encore en train de se casser la tête pour voir comment ils allaient organiser les choses, et Karadoc venait tout juste de commencer à faire des propositions aux cuisines.

Une part de Perceval arrivait difficilement à croire qu'il avait réussi sa mission.

Il lui semblait que tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis qu'il avait quitté le château, avec rien d'autre que ses bagages, ses convictions et Bohort pour compagnie. Perceval avait souvent l'habitude de foirer ses missions, mais celle-là avait été bien plus importante qu'une simple quête, ou qu'une recherche d'indices pour le Graal, et c'était bien la seule mission qui l'avait autant tenu à cœur. Il était fier d'avoir réussi. Fier et ému.

Il se demanda si Arthur serait fier de lui, et de Bohort.

Il se demanda comment Arthur allait réagir en voyant Anton pour la première fois depuis des années. S'il allait se précipiter vers lui ou s'il n'oserait pas bouger, qui parlerait le premier, qui ferait le premier geste.

Il se demanda si son cœur cognerait très fort en approchant du château, lorsqu'il irait trouver Arthur, lorsqu'il lui présenterait Anton.

Il se demanda si le cœur d'Arthur cognerait très fort, aussi.

* * *

Au cours de leur voyage, Anton posait parfois des questions sur Kaamelott, sur la Table Ronde et la quête du Graal. Perceval répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il était content que Bohort soit là pour l'aider lorsqu'il avait du mal à expliquer certaines choses, ou qu'il avait oublié des trucs importants. Bohort savait aussi bien s'exprimer.

Perceval avait remarqué que c'était surtout au sujet d'Arthur qu'Anton posait le plus de questions.

Il voulait savoir comment il allait, si le rôle de Roi n'était pas trop difficile pour lui, s'il s'était marié et avait des enfants, à quoi il ressemblait, s'il tombait toujours malade en hiver, et s'il continuait à bouger beaucoup et à parler beaucoup. Le genre de questions qu'un parent posait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du château, il remarqua les changements qui avaient suivi son départ, et, pour la première fois, il découvrit les décorations de Noël.

Les sapins et les arbres qui n'avaient pas perdu leurs feuilles étaient décorés de fruits, des pommes, des poires, des oranges, qui pendaient au bout des branches. Perceval remarqua même des décorations faites main, en forme d'étoiles ou de petits bonhommes.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des bougies, allumées dans des bocaux, placées sur chaque chemin menant à Kaamelott, formant un chemin illuminé jusqu'à l'entrée du château.

Dans la basse cours du château, tout le monde avait l'air si occupé qu'ils ne firent pas attention à Bohort et Perceval. Tout le monde se déplaçait un peu partout, avec de la nourriture, des linges ou des branches de houx et de lierre dans les mains. Seuls les gardes les avaient laissé passer, d'un simple hochement de tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent entrés au château qu'ils croisèrent la reine Guenièvre, qui papotait gaiement avec ses dames de compagnie. À leur vue, elle poussa un petit cri de joie.

– Seigneur Bohort ! Seigneur Perceval ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama Guenièvre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle délaissa ses dames de compagnie et vint à leur rencontre pour les saluer et remarqua la présence d'Anton, qui n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à l'intérieur du château.

– Je vois que vous avez réussis, je suis si contente ! Enchantée, je suis la Reine Guenièvre, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !

Anton cligna des yeux, sans bouger, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, il répondit au salut de la reine.

– Enchanté… votre Majesté.

– Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Guenièvre, après tout nous sommes en famille ! répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire radieux.

Elle se tourna vers Bohort et Perceval.

– Je suis bien contente de vous revoir, je ne vous cache pas que ça a été très difficile de cacher votre absence à Arthur, et pourquoi vous étiez partis. Il vous a fait chercher plusieurs fois.

– Il est où là, le roi Arthur ? demanda Perceval.

– Dans la salle du trône, avec mon père, à écouter les complaintes des paysans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais envoyer un serviteur pour éloigner mon père, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de lui lorsque vous irez voir Arthur !

– Comment vous remercier, ma Reine ? répondit Bohort, ému.

– N'y pensez pas, ça me fait plaisir, répondit Guenièvre avec un geste de la main.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, presque en __sautillant__.

– Je vous laisse, vous avez des choses plus importantesà faire, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je retourne à mes tâches. Vous me raconterez tout n'est-ce pas ?

– Nous n'y manquerons pas, ma Reine ! répondit Bohort.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la salle du trône, Perceval s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

À son grand soulagement, il n'y avait plus personne qui attendait d'être reçu par le Roi.

– J'vais d'abord entrer tout seul, expliquer la situation au roi Arthur, expliqua Perceval. J'crois qu'il vaudra mieux, parce que s'il nous voit tous entrer comme ça, il va se poser des questions et on ne saura plus où s'donner de la tête.

– Êtes-vous certain, Seigneur Perceval ?

– Moi ça m'convient, avoua Anton.

Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la porte fermée. Perceval se dit qu'il devait être aussi nerveux que lui l'était, mais pour différentes raisons. C'était son petit garçon qui se trouvait derrière la porte, et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

– Bon. Dans ce cas, j'y vais ! Je viendrais vous chercher dès que j'aurais tout expliqué au Roi.

Bohort lui adressa un sourire à la fois nerveux et encourageant. Perceval hocha la tête en sa direction, puis se retourna. Il inspira un coup, puis ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Comme la reine Guenièvre l'avait dit, le seigneur Léodagan ne se trouvait plus dans la salle du trône. À la place, il y avait un Arthur très surpris et très en colère.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là vous ? Où diable étiez-vous donc passé ? Ça fait des __semaines__ que je vous fait chercher partout, vous et Bohort mais aucun signe de vous ! J'espère pour vous que vous avez de bonnes explications !

– J'en ai une Sire ! J'étais en mission secrète avec Bohort ! Enfin… au départ, j'devais y aller seul mais la reine a voulu qu'il m'accompagne, j'ai pas pu dire non.

Arthur l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Ça rendait Perceval plus nerveux qu'il l'était déjà, mais il avait confiance. Il avait réussi sa mission, après tout. Si Arthur était en colère, il ne le serait plus longtemps après avoir entendu ses explications.

Perceval espérait juste qu'il ne chercherait pas à le cogner avant.

– Partis en « mission secrète » ? répéta-t-il lentement, avec suspicion.

– Ouais, tout à fait !

– Quel genre de mission, pour le Graal ? Vous avez trouvé un indice ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez partis sans m'en avertir ? Je suis roi. En général, les missions de chevaliers, ça me concerne un peu, il ajouta avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

– C'est que… c'était pas pour le Graal ou pour Kaamelott, c'était du genre personnel.

Arthur s'esclaffa.

– « Personnel », alors que vous étiez parti avec Bohort ? Et puis, même si c'est personnel, quand vous quittez Kaamelott pour quelque temps, vous me prévenez mon petit père, point barre.

– C'est que… ça vous concernait vous, et que je voulais que ce soit un secret jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, avoua enfin Perceval.

Les traits du visage d'Arthur se détendirent alors, légèrement, mais il fixa Perceval avec un air perplexe.

– Comment ça « ça me concernait » ?

– Vous vous rappelez de la dernière fois qu'on a mangé ensemble ? Vous m'aviez parlé de votre père adoptif, puis j'ai remarqué que ça vous rendait triste… et comme j'aime pas vous voir comme ça, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. Puis, quand le Père Blaise avait dit que Noël, c'était l'occasion à tous de se réunir, et d'offrir à ceux qu'on aime, j'ai voulu vous offrir ça.

– … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Arthur, et sa voix, redevenue calme, avait un ton hésitant.

– J'suis parti à sa recherche Sire ! Grâce aux indications de Merlin. Et j'ai pu le retrouver ! Bohort et moi l'avons ramené à Kaamelott.

Arthur le fixait, sans rien dire. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

Perceval avait à présent un grand sourire. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu tout raconter à Arthur, après avoir passé plusieurs jours, semaines, sans parler de son secret à personne d'autre que Bohort.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez-là…, dit Arthur, avec le ton de celui qui avait du mal à y croire, qui ne voulait pas y croire.

– C'est pas des bêtises Sire, il est là ! Il attend derrière la porte !

Il se dirigea pour ouvrir la porte, et invita ses compagnons à entrer.

Perceval avait toujours son sourire heureux lorsqu'ils apparurent tous les deux dans la salle du trône. Bohort se recula pour se mettre plus en retrait, à côté de Perceval, pour laisser Anton faire face à Arthur.

Anton leva les yeux vers Arthur en même temps que le Roi se redressa de son trône. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans rien dire, Arthur ne fit aucun geste pour congédier ses chevaliers, trop préoccupé à observer la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Sa peau était devenue pâle, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Presque aveuglement, il avança de deux pas, très lentement, comme si ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Anton fit de même, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Arthur. Il semblait découvrir l'homme qu'était devenu le petit garçon qu'il avait connu.

Puis, il lui sourit doucement.

– Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour, p'tit ourson ?

Le corps d'Arthur avait bougé en entendant Anton parler, mais c'était « petit ourson » qui l'avait fait le plus réagir, comme si rien ne lui avait manqué plus qu'entendre cette voix l'appeler avec ce petit surnom d'enfant.

Le sourire d'Anton s'élargit, ému. Puis il ouvrit grand ses bras, comme pour l'inviter à venir.

– Allez, viens-là mon grand.

Et Arthur ne se fit pas prier. En plusieurs grands pas, il avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et se laissa étreindre par Anton. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le dos d'Arthur, et il ferma les yeux. Il était plus petit qu'Arthur, si bien qu'Arthur devait se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner. Bien au contraire, ils semblaient savourer l'instant.

– Mon p'tit garçon…

Bohort et Perceval s'éloignèrent avant de pouvoir entendre la réponse d'Arthur – car il était temps pour eux de partir et de laisser Anton et Arthur se retrouver, rien qu'à deux – car ils savaient que cette réponse ne devait être partagée qu'avec Anton, mais ils avaient pu deviner ce qu'Arthur allait dire :

– Papa…, avaient prononcé, silencieusement, ses lèvres.

* * *

Il avait retrouvé un Kaamelott aussi bruyant qu'il l'avait quitté.

Comme il l'avait espéré, il était revenu au château avant Noël. Il avait fait juste : c'était la veille de la Nativité. 24 décembre. Quelques heures après qu'il ait laissé Anton et Arthur se retrouver.

Il n'avait pas vu Arthur depuis, mais ça n'étonnait pas Perceval. On ne pouvait pas rattraper des années de temps perdu en quelques heures.

L'heure du repas du soir était arrivé, et Arthur n'était toujours pas réapparu, et ça étonnait beaucoup, sauf Perceval et, dans une moindre mesure, Bohort. Beaucoup demandèrent à des serviteurs où Arthur se trouvait, sans recevoir de réponse.

Perceval supposa qu'il devait dîner seul avec Anton. Perceval les avait vu marcher ensemble en direction de la salle à manger. Anton avait fait un peu tâche dans ses habits de tous les jours, avec Arthur qui avait ses habits de roi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient y prêter attention. Arthur avait l'air… plus __détendu__ , serein. Il souriait, et ce sourire se voyait aussi chez Anton qui avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni.

Perceval y repensait encore lorsqu'il s'installa à table, près de Karadoc. La grande table était décorée avec du houx et des bougies.

La salle à manger était bruyante, et Karadoc l'accueillit à bras ouverts et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Perceval apprit, sans surprise, que le jeûne d'avant Noël n'avait pas fonctionné, personne n'ayant voulu suivre le mouvement.

– Avec ces conneries de jeûne et de régime, on va tout droit filer à la catastrophe culinaire ! avait dit Karadoc avec sagesse.

Perceval approuvait.

* * *

Perceval se retourna encore une fois dans son lit.

Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il fixa le plafond de sa chambre d'un air frustré, et poussa un long soupir.

Petit, il se rappelait qu'on lui avait conseillé de compter des moutons dans sa tête pour dormir. Lorsqu'il avait répondu qu'il n'aimait pas les moutons, on lui avait dit de remplacer alors les moutons par un autre animal, mais Perceval ne voyait pas l'intérêt de compter des animaux inexistants dans sa tête, et comment ça pourrait le faire dormir.

Il savait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était beaucoup trop excité. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gigoter. Demain, ce serait Noël, et il lui tardait de découvrir le reste des décorations du château ainsi que le repas.

Mais surtout, il pensait à Arthur.

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait, s'il était encore avec Anton où s'il était parti se coucher. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés, si Anton et Arthur étaient heureux maintenant. Mais surtout, Arthur lui avait manqué. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et son ami lui avait manqué.

Beaucoup de choses à Kaamelott lui avaient manqué en fait, mais surtout Arthur.

On toqua à sa porte, Perceval se redressa, surpris.

Qui pouvait bien frapper à cette heure de la nuit ?

Il se leva, puis alla ouvrir.

Le visage familier du roi Arthur se tenait face à lui, et Perceval sentit son cœur se calmer à l'instant.

Perceval ne savait pas comment réagir sur le coup. D'habitude, c'était lui et Karadoc qui venaient toquer à sa porte en pleine nuit et c'était surtout pour faire des réclamations ou se plaindre de quelque chose.

Perceval ne pensait pas qu'Arthur était venu faire une réclamation, ou il avait loupé un épisode.

– Sire ! réagit enfin Perceval. Si j'avais su que vous alliez venir, j'aurais passé une liquette.

– Ça ne fait rien. Je vous dérange ?

– Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Euh… vous voulez entrer ? il proposa en faisant un pas sur le côté, pour laisser Arthur passer.

– Je ne serais pas long, lui assura Arthur en entrant dans sa chambre.

– Vous me dérangez pas, Sire !

– Je me doute bien, mais ma femme risque de me casser les noix si je ne retourne pas me coucher bientôt.

Perceval ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas d'ailleurs quoi répondre à ça, et attendit qu'Arthur continue de parler.

En voyant la silhouette si familière de son Roi, il sourit, et se calma. Il avait passé tellement de temps à ressasser ce qu'il pourrait dire à Arthur, ou comment il allait réagir après ses retrouvailles avec Anton. À présent, tout lui semblait si simple. Il se sentit apaisé.

Arthur chercha ses mots un moment, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Puis, semblant venir à une décision, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son chevalier.

– Anton m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait, dit-il enfin. Votre… quête avec Bohort, vos efforts pour le retrouver...

Arthur l'observait avec sérieux et intensité, et Perceval ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du sien. Il était presque captivé par ce regard.

– Quand je pense que vous avez eu l'idée de vous mettre à sa recherche... C'est sans doute à cause de notre discussion lors de notre dernier repas, j'imagine ?

Perceval hocha la tête, sans rien dire.

Arthur eut soudain un sourire tendre, presque timide aussi.

– Vous alors... Je... je n'ai pas les mots. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de faire ça, vous en avez bien conscience ?

– C'est que... ça avait l'air de vous rendre triste cette histoire, et... je voulais vous offrir ça. C'est mon cadeau pour vous, pour Noël je veux dire !

Arthur le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis il sourit. Un sourire très tendre, qui donna envie à Perceval de sourire aussi.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. A la place, il fit quelques pas en sa direction, puis le prit dans ses bras, soudainement pris dans un élan d'affection. Un geste que Perceval, ravi et ému, s'empressa de lui rendre.

– Merci beaucoup Perceval...

Perceval cacha son sourire dans le pyjama d'Arthur, puis resserra son étreinte, profitant de l'instant.

– Joyeux Noël, Sire !

– ... Joyeux Noël, Perceval.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et vous me ferez mon Noël (après l'heure) ;)**

 **PS : Je compte écrire une sorte d'omake pour cette histoire, en lien avec certaines choses discutées avec pingou, mais ce ne sera pas écrit et posté tout de suite. Après plus d'un mois à plancher sur pratiquement 30 pages de fanfiction et plusieurs phases de page blanche, je m'accorde une petite pause avec cette fanfic !**


End file.
